Fantasy Of The Onyx Bull
by jappy
Summary: Alex dreams of a far away place where all hell breaks loose. Review it and tell me how you like it. go easy on me though i'm only 15.


Fantasy Of The Onyx Bull  
  
Alex Cahill lied in bed that night staring at the moon wondering where Walker was going to take her the next day. Maybe a stroll on the ranch, fishing at the lake, whitewater rafting? Not a chance in hell. She'd gotten him there once and they were tracked by a phsyco killer almost killed. It didn't matter anyhow. She knew wherever they were going it would be nice. Alex must have fell asleep pretty fast because she noticed she traveled to a fantasy land quickly.  
* * * * * *  
The meadow was a hypnothetically beautiful piece of earth with bloomed flowers of pink, purple, and blue. The animals peered everywhere around the corners letting themselves be seen for a very reason that Alex just couldn't figure out. She remembered not too long ago Walker had told her animals let themselves be seen for a reason. In the middle of the meadow was a white willow tree with pink blossoms that weeped pears that touched the sky. Alex and Walker layed under the tree eating the pears as they basked in the sun. The grass was warm with the sun as it shone down om them.  
  
"I have to show ya something, come on." Walker said as he picked himself up off the sun warmed grass helping Alex up with him.  
  
They walked through the forest and saw the trees that seemed more alive and green than ever. Alex liked the eagle that soared and screeched over their heads the best. There were no patches of brown and worn grass anywhere and yet it was late winter. Oh, hell. It was her dream.   
  
"So what's so great here I gotta see?" Alex asked but instantly clamped her mouth shut when she saw the shadow of the most amazing animal alive. The onyx bull. She watched as the animal erupted the water at it's feet as it galloped freely. The bull was as tall as the tree beside it and it's coat of fur was a flawless white pigment like that of a quartz stone. After it calmed down and stood on all of it's legs, Alex started to walk towards it slowly. Walker caught a glimpse of Alex moving in front of the bull and started to fret.  
  
"Alex! Get back here!" He scolded quietly but she didn't listen and continued to move to it.  
  
"I only want to pet him." Alex said as she stepped into the sun-heated pool of water holding her hand out being careful not to spook him.  
  
"Alex, I am warning you for the last time. Get back here!" Walker scolded again but no avail.--  
  
THIS JUST IN!!!!!!  
  
Nicole is an insane character that has no personal life beyond this little idiot box……now back to our regular schedualed program……  
  
  
Diane! I'm trying to tell these kind people on the net who have no lives like (no offense) me, a story.   
  
Well excuse me for living!!! What do you expect from a friend who is deprived of her best buds????? Jeeze! can't a girl have some socializing with her amigos?   
Uhh… That's Walker's horse. But anyhow sure. I hope you people on the air don't mind this.  
  
To heck with you people!!! You're stealing the attention of my friend !!! You should be ashamed of your selves!!  
  
I love you, people!! Mwahh, mwahh, mwahhh!!!!  
  
  
That's for you girls too……there are some things you don't know about Nicole…….. for more info on Nicole, contact me ( Diane) at Dragon_Tears84@hotmail.com ( THERE IS AN UNDERSLASH BETWEEN DRAGON AND TEARS ) or Sugarysweetca@yahoo.com  
Thank you for your……..uh……never mind.  
  
Does that mean you, Diane, are gonna let me back to my story so all these ?pretty? folks gets to see what happens in the fantasy world of the onyx bull. Something drastic is supposed to happen. One of their stupid jinxed fun trips ruined… by a dream… happy dreaming.  
  
I have no idea what she was talking about so don't feel bad. Hey! This sounds like a radio broadcast … any suggestions on what to call it? Write in!!! Let us know!!!  
Now I think I'll be nice and return the keyboard to Dear insane NICOLE………………………………………….  
  
  
Yes, now.   
  
Where was Nicole? Whoops!! I interrupted you again…… am I sorry? NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Looks like my story is in competition with our radio station here. Hey I'm John Wiles from CKBW… Not. No insults mr. Wiles. I just have this sudden dream to have a radio station. A wamfan4ever station.  
* * * *  
  
She only held her hand out to the onyx bull trying inch closer to it. It looked in her eyes, unable to resist her innocence, the bull strutted towards her hand she held out. It made contact with her hand but all of a sudden thunder rumbled in the sky and lighting split the skys with fierce bolts. The bull had a glaze in his eyes that were as cold as ice and his white coat transformed into a coat of silky, solid and shiny layer of onyx. It's eyes grew wild with more anger and it snorted at her. it was unable to keep itself from charging at her in anger for imbalancing the scales good and evil. She was just an innocent wanderer in a forest who wanted to pet an animal. It charged and out of nowhere Walker flew on the bull's slippery back only to slide right off.(Sounds like my outhouse incident.) The bull was distracted so he decide to focus on Walker. Alerx was so terrified she ran off crying in utter shock. The bull took one look at Walker on the ground and tried to stomp it's foot on his head.  
  
The first thing Alex saw was C.D's bar and she prayed he would be there. With that she charged in the doors screaming and gasping for air as she called for C.D.  
  
"My dadgummed! What the sam hill is going on!" He asked as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"Walker... The onyx bull... it got him... an... an... it's my fault.!" She sobbed as she gasped. "I made the damned thing go awol! Well, not quit but crazy! The onyx bull."  
  
C.D had the gravest look in his eyes and them stormed out the door in panic.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Time passsed and Alex was still sitting in C.D's bar alone worried but soon Walker walked through the bar doors. When she went to hug him he wasn't the same person Alex had know for 7 years. His eyes were cold and his face was stoned as if he wasn't really there. That frightened Alex. She didn't think he would be this upset with her for unbalancing the scales of evil and good. No, he wasn't mad. Something else was eating away at him. Walker pulled out his gun reluctantly and pointed it at her. Alex's face showed shock. Walker would never point a gun at her. This wasn't Walker.  
  
"No, please" She sobbed all over again as she fell on her knees pleading, "Walker, I'm sorry. Please-  
  
"BANG!"  
* * * * *   
  
Boom, BOOM BOOM! I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM! wE'LL SPEND THE NIGHT 2GETHER FROM NOW UNTILL 4EVER.....  
  
dIANE! YOU DIP WAD! YOU JUST INTURRUPTED THE MOST INTERESTING PART! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?  
  
JUST BUGGING MY BEST BUD. WHY DO YOU ASK?  
  
GO AWAY!  
  
NO WAY, SUGAR. NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT THAT BANG WAS ALL ABOUT.  
  
i CAN'T. IT'LL RUIN THE STORY FOR ALL THESE PEOPLE. dO YOU WANT THAT CUZ' I CAN TURN THEM LOOSE ON YOU? (gET HER FOLKS!!! CHARGE!!!!!!)  
  
tHAT'S REAL NICE, FREAK. tWO WORDS FOR YA. GET A LIFE!  
  
THAT'S THREE WORDS, STUPID. nOW TELL ME, WHAT IS IT YOU HATE SO MUCH ABOUT THE SHOW wALKER, TEXAS RANGER?  
  
IT'S CORNY, OLDIES MOLDIES, YOU OLD FASHIONED HEN. PLUS CHUCK NORRIS IS LIKE WAY TOO OLD FOR YOU. YOU'RE ONLY 15. ALSO THE COUNTRY THEY PLAY IS TWANG TWANG. THE CUSTOMS ARE TOO OLD FASHIONED. wHAT'S UP WITH THE "HAVE SEX AFTER YOU'RE MARRIED" THING? i MEAN, NOBODY DOES THAT ANYMORE.  
  
wHAT IN sAM hILL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
SEE?! i MEAN, YOU USE WORDS LIKE SAM HILL, DAD GUMMED, NA-NA POO-POO, DIDDLY-SQUAT, ECT. nOW THAT'S OLD.  
  
NO NO NO NO NO. I'M TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID AFTER THE CUSTOMS ARE TOO OLD FASHIONED.  
  
wHAT? SEX AFTER YOU'RE MARRIED THING?  
  
YOU DON'T EVEN WATCH THE SHOW. HOW THE WINDDIZZER DO YOU KNOW AND JUST WHO ARE YOU REFERRING TO?  
  
yOU KNOW WHO I'M REFERRING TO. I'M NOT GONNA EGG YOU ON. YOU'RE TOO INVOLVED. YOU SUCK FACE WITH THE TV FOR 2 HOURS EVERYNIGHT WATCHING IT.  
  
THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE OFF!!! (HOLD ON A SEC FOLKS WHILE I BEAT HER UP.)  
  
(NICOLE IS BEATING DIANE OFF THE COMPUTER)  
  
  
* * *   
  
IT KILLED HIM INSIDE TO SEE ALEX SLUMPED ON THE FLOOR EVEN THOUGH IT WAS JUST A TRANQUILLIZER DART THAT KEPT HER DOWN. wHAT REALLY KILLED HIM WAS WHEN ALEX WAS BEGGING FOR HER LIFE. HE HAD NO CHOICE. HE HAD TO DO IT.  
  
hE PICKED HER UP OFF THE FLOOR AND CARRIED HER OUTSIDE AND DOWN THE PATH IN THE FOREST UNTILL HE STOPPED BY A HOLE IN THE GROUND. tHE PEOPLE WITH GUNS STOOD AROUND HIM MAKING SURE HE WAS SUFFERING FOR WHAT HE DID TO THEM. THEY WANTED ALEX DEAD AND WALKER PAINED. WALKER FOLLOWED THEIR COMMANDS AND LAYED HER IN THE HOLE CAREFULLY. SLOWLY HE PICKED UP THE SHOVEL AND PILED THE DIRT ON HER LEGS HOPING SHE WOULD WAKE UP BEFORE HE GOT TO HER FACE. lIKE HIS PRAYERS WERE ANSWERED, ALEX JUMPED UP   
THINKING IT WAS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM BUT WHEN SHE SAW THE GUN POINTING AT HER SHE WENT INTO HYSTERICS AGAIN. WALKER COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. aLEX WAS PLEADING FOR HER LIFE AND THE MEN WERE THREATENING FOR HER DEATH. IT WAS TOO MUCH. jUST LIKE jACKIE cHAN, wALKER NAILED THE MAIN MAN IN THE HEAD SENDING HIM FLYING IN THE TREE BEHIND HIM AND HE PICKED UP ONE GUY, FLUNG HIM INTO THE OTHERS AND KOED THEM ALL IN ONE SWIFT BLOW TO THE FACE. hE TURNED TO ALEX AND PICKED HER UP OUT OF THE GROUND TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHAT WAS GOING ON AS HE HUGGED HER, BUT JUST COULDN'T GET PAST THE LUMP IN HIS THROAT...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" ALEX SCREAMED AS SHE JUMPED OUT OF BED REALIZING SHE WAS DREAMING. "OH MY GOD. WHAT A DREAM."  
  
tHAT DAY wALKER AND aLEX WENT TO THE RIVER FISHING ALL DAY. NO INTERRUPTIONS-  
  
ARE YOU DONE YET, NICOLE?  
  
aaaWWWW MAN! I TOLD YOU NO INTERRUPTIONS!  
  
gEE! I'M HURT. YOU WERE TALKING TO THE DARNED COMPUTER.  
  
wHATEVER. IF YOU DON'T WANT ANOTHER BLACK EYE THEN GO AWAY.  
  
SPOIL MY FUN....  
  
* * *   
  
tHE ONLY INTERRUPTION WAS THE SNAKE THAT CRAWLED IN ALEX'S SHORTS WILL SHE WAS FISHING IN HIP DEEP WATER...  
  
"W-W-WWALK-KER... I HAVE A PROBLEM."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"tHERE SEEMS TO BE SOME KIND OF FUNNY CREATURE THING SWIMMING IN MY SHORTS. I THINK IT'S A SNAKE...OH GOD. HELP ME.  
  
"UH-OH... UM, JUST TAKE YOUR SHORTS OFF AND IT'LL SWIM AWAY.  
  
"i CAN'T MOVE IF IT'S POISON. dO YOU THINK IT'S POISON?"  
  
"THIS IT TEXAS, OF COURSE IT'S POISON."  
  
"GET IT OUT!!! HEEELLLLPPPP!"  
  
"STOP WRIGGLING OR IT'LL BITE YOU."  
  
"MAYBE IF YOU GOT THIS THING OUT I WOULDN'T BE SO YIPPY!"  
  
"FINE. IF YOU'RE GONNA BACK TALK I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU STANDING THERE." wALKER REELED UP HIS FISHING LINE AND WALKED IN SHORE TOWARDS THE TRUCK LEAVING HER IN THE WATER.  
  
"GET YOUR @$$ BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS THINK OUT NOW!@#$%& I MEAN IT! IF YOU DON'T WHY I'LL... I'LL...DIE WITH POISONING!!!"  
  
"YOU WON'T IF IT'S FAKE!"  
  
"WHA-" aLEX PULLED THE RUBBER SNAKE OUT OF HER SHORTS AND SAW IT REALLY WAS FAKE. WALKER HAD SLIPPED IT IN HER SHORTS WHILE SHE WASN'T LOOKING. "WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
